The Island Of Mirrors
by Omega Cosmo
Summary: Ryoga has found a map to where a 'spring of drowned man' might be, and this time it is sure to work. Will Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse finally get rid of their curses?


The Island Of Mirrors  
=====================  
  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction by Omega Cosmo  
===================================  
  
========  
Contents  
========  
  
I. Characters / Intro  
II. Onward!  
III. Do You Really Hate Me, Shampoo?  
IV. Mousse Is Missing  
V. Pure Pressure  
VI. The Duel Of Mirrors  
VII. The Way Home  
  
=====================  
1. Characters / Intro  
=====================  
  
The Characters  
==============  
  
Ranma Saotome -  
This guy has the head role in Ranma ½.  
Due to a curse he acquired in Jusenkyo, he turns into a girl  
when splashed with cold water.  
Upon contact with warm water, he becomes a guy again.  
He is engaged to Akane.  
  
Akane Tendo -  
The female lead of Ranma ½.  
She is engaged to Ranma, and is also in love with him.  
(Although she would never admit it)  
She is not cursed so she doesn't turn into anything upon contact  
with cold water.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki -  
Ryoga is the 'life-time rival' of Ranma,  
famous for having a ridiculously bad sense of direction.  
However, Ryoga is a very powerful man which is awfully strong.  
When splashed with cold water, he turns into P-Chan, Akane's pet pig.  
Akane is the only one who doesn't know of Ryoga's 'secondary persona'.  
Ryoga is in deep love with Akane.  
  
Shampoo -  
Shampoo is a chinese girl that was defeated by female Ranma one day,  
and swore to kill her.  
Later, she was also defeated by male Ranma, which according to amazon law  
means that he must marry her.  
Shampoo always follows Ranma because of her love for him.  
She turns into a cat when splashed with cold water.  
  
Mousse -  
Mousse is my favorite character in the series.  
He's a chinese boy with many tricks up his sleeves. (MANY)  
He has very poor eye-sight and since he thinks he looks cooler  
without glasses, he doesn't wear them very often. (Hilarity often ensues when he is without glasses)  
He is VERY deeply in love with Shampoo and has been so since they were 3 years old.  
He turns into a duck when splashed with cold water.  
  
The Intro  
=========  
  
Basically, Ryoga finds a map to where a spring of man might be.  
This spring of man can make Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse into curse-free  
men again, thus, they try to find it.  
Shampoo and Akane follows Ranma of course, much to his dismay.  
We meet our heroes when they are on a ship sailing towards the  
Island Of Mirrors, where the spring is supposed to be...  
  
===========  
II. Onward!  
===========  
  
It was a calm and sunny day for a sail.  
However, if you are sea-sick...  
  
"BLARGH!!! Let me off the ship!" Ryoga screamed.  
Ranma looked at Ryoga and exclaimed: "So, poor sense of direction isn't the only 'disease' you have, eh P-Chan?".  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING P-CHAN?!" Ryoga waved his fists angrily.  
"You want to pick a fight? I'm ready anytime!" Ranma answered.  
"NOT HERE!" Akane screamed, "we have enough troubles as it is.  
A crying Mousse in the cabin, a Shampoo on a bike trying to find you Ranma..."  
"Wait a sec, who is steering the ship?" Ranma asked.  
"I do, you dummy!" Akane answered.  
Ryoga and Ranma sweatdropped.  
"But you stand right here!" Ranma screamed.  
*CRASH*  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Ryoga cursed.  
"Ooops, forgot the wheel... IT'S YOUR FAULT RANMA AND RYOGA! YOU DISTRACTED ME! Hmph!" Akane said, walking away.  
"The ship isn't moving..." Ryoga noticed.  
"Way to go Einstein. We're on ground..." Ranma continued: "We've reached land. Could this be the island we are looking for?".  
"I do not know, could God permit us to be that lucky?" Ryoga wondered.  
"NIHAO, HAREN!!!" Shampoo screamed, like she always does to Ranma.  
"Sham...Shampoo?!" Ranma said, as he always does when Shampoo appears right out of the blue.  
"Ranma... *grr* this is no time to hang around with a girl!" Akane said angrily, punching Ranma in the face.  
"HEY! I didn't do... anything......." Ranma said with huge pain.  
"Why you do that for?" Shampoo asked Akane.  
"HE HAD IT COMING!" Akane said and walked away.  
"She's angry!" said Mousse, who had just came out of the cabin.  
"She's always angry." Ranma said, earning him another punch from Akane, "I was just... kidding...".  
"SHAMPOO! LET ME PROTECT YOU FROM THIS FIEND!" Said Mousse, hugging Ryoga, "LET ME GO YOU BLIND IDIOT!  
SHE IS OVER THERE!" said Ryoga, pushing him away to Shampoo.  
"Shampoo... I..." Mousse tried to form a line... "I never hug you!" Shampoo said.  
"Last thing I ever do is date you!" Shampoo continued.  
"Why...why?! What did I do?" Mousse asked.  
  
====================================  
III. Do You Really Hate Me, Shampoo?  
====================================  
  
"I never like you, you stupid and blind!" Shampoo continued.  
"Shampoo... do you... hate me?" Mousse asked with a tear in his eye.  
"Yes, I hate. I hate very much. I hate more than anything. Shampoo hates Mousse." Shampoo continued, crushing  
Mousse's heart.  
"You... really... hate me..." Mousse was on his knees, sobbing.  
"But what did I do to deserve your hate? I've always loved you! Ever since we were 3 years...  
WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME SHAMPOO?! WHY???" Mousse was now crying.  
"Mousse pathetic." Shampoo said, "Now give up Shampoo forever. Shampoo love Ranma.".  
"Fine! I'll give you up... who wants a cold amazon like you anyway?" Mousse said, trying to  
strike back.  
This earned him a kick in the face from Shampoo.  
"I was only... kidding..." Mousse said in pain.  
"Farewell Mousse." Shampoo said, walking away from Mousse.  
"Sham...SHAMPOO!!! NOOO!!!" Mousse screamed in agony.  
Ranma, Ryoga and Akane looked at Mousse.  
"Hey man, calm down..." Ryoga said.  
"Yeah, Mousse. I have advice for you. If you really want something, don't let any obstacle come in the way!" Ranma said.  
"Ranma... you are being nice to me? After all I did to you?... You are a good man, Ranma Saotome." Mousse said and punched  
Ranma so hard that he flew up in the air.  
"What did you do that for?!" Akane asked.  
"He said to not let any obstacle come in the way, so now... YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, RANMA SAOTOME!" Mousse screamed, jumping  
up in the air to face Ranma.  
"Would you like to die fast or die painful? Or both? Hahahaahaha!" Mousse said sadistically.  
"I prefer neither. You are chanceless in mid-air!" Ranma said boastingly.  
"Huh?!" Mousse said.  
"Behold, the CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE TECHNIQUE - CHESTNUTS ROASTING... IN MID-AIR!"   
Ranma unleashed wave after wave of punches on Mousse's face, around 1000 of them.  
The speed was incredible.  
Mousse fell down to the ship's deck, hurt.  
"Ranma... Saotome... THIS IS NOT OVER YET! I'll come back... and get you..."  
With these words, Mousse jumped away into the woods of the new island.  
  
=====================  
IV. Mousse Is Missing  
=====================  
  
After being cruelly finished off by Ranma, Mousse left the ship.  
"CURSE YOU RANMA SAOTOME! THE ONLY GUY THAT SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGHT YOU IS ME! RYOGA HIBIKI!" Ryoga screamed,  
punching Ranma into air again.  
Akane began to punch Ranma aswell with the "HOW DARE YOU PICK ON ONE WITH SUCH A CRUSHED HEART!" excuse.  
"Ok, when you people are done beating me, perhaps we should go and find the lakes?"  
"A good idea, Ranma." Ryoga said.  
"Follow me."   
"Follow YOU?!" Ranma exclaimed; "You couldn't find your way out of a cookie jar!".  
"How dare you! After all the troubles I went through to get that map!"  
"Let me look at the map..." Ranma said.  
  
*Ranma takes a good look*  
  
"What a great and detailed map, Ryoga. How many milliseconds did it take to draw?"  
"SHUT UP YOU!"   
"Seriously, how are we going to find anything with that map?"  
"We'll... ehh... JUST FOLLOW ME!" Ryoga said, starting his run.  
"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Ranma screamed, following Ryoga.  
"HAREN!!!" Shampoo screamed, following Ranma.  
"RANNNNMMMMAAAA!" Akane screamed, following Shampoo.  
  
Meanwhile, someone is watching them...  
"Play as you will Ranma Saotome... but soon, you will be dead from my hand.  
You will know the pain of getting the one you love stolen from you!"   
*Mousse's eyes shines*  
  
================  
V. Pure Pressure  
================  
  
The party were running after Ryoga, the direction master.  
  
"Look! I think I got a trail!"  
"We are running in a swamp, you moron!" Ranma said.  
"Nooo! My new dress will be ruined!" Akane said.  
"I didn't know tomboys like you cared about their clothing!" Ranma said with a grin.  
"WHY YOU!!!" Akane started to run after Ranma with a huge stick.  
"I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!" Ranma screamed.  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be in the leeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa..." Ryoga said as he falled into a hole.  
"Haren! Where Ryoga go?" Shampoo asked.  
"Hunh, Ryoga?" Ranma said, stopping.  
"There is a hole there." Akane noticed.  
"You think he might've...?" Ranma continued.  
"HEEEEEEEY!!! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OUT!!!" Ryoga screamed from down the hole.  
"Damn, it wasn't bottom-less..." Ranma said.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Ryoga screamed.  
"Ok, I'll come down and help you." Ranma said and hopped down.  
"Whoooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Crash*" I'm here!  
"How was your landing, Ranma?" Akane asked.  
"No worries, I landed softly..." Said Ranma, grinning at Ryoga which he landed on.  
"VERY FUNNY!" Ryoga said. "Now let's continue the hunt..."  
"Aren't we supposed to get out of here first?"  
"No, the treasure is here, buried underground."  
"How lucky you fell in then."  
"However, this place might be full of traps..."  
  
With these words, Shampoo and Akane jumped down the hole and accompanied Ranma and Ryoga.  
They were coming closer to their goal.  
  
=======================  
VI. The Duel Of Mirrors  
=======================  
  
"Something just beat me, if this is indeed the right island, Island Of Mirrors, why are  
there no mirrors here?" Ranma asked.  
"Ehhh... maybe it's just a flashy name." Ryoga said.  
  
They continued to walk.  
  
"What is this?" Akane wondered.  
"It round and glowing!" Shampoo continued.  
"A MINE!!!" Ranma screamed, instantly jumping and saving Shampoo and Akane by pushing them away.  
*BOOM*  
The mine exploded and the area around it was filled with poison gas.  
"Poison gas and mine...? This must be work of Mousse!" Shampoo noted.  
"Indeed it is work of Mousse." A shadowy figure said.  
"Mousse..." Ranma said.  
"Now Ranma Saotome, step into this hall here and enter the room of mirrors!  
Hahahahaaha... unless of course; you are a chicken huh?!" Mousse continued.  
"Just you wait, bird-boy..." Ranma said and entered the room.  
"Better watch your step, cross-dresser!" Mousse said when Ranma stepped on a mine.  
"Gack! Poison gas!"   
"No, that's not poison. Just some effects to keep you around!"  
"RANMA!!!" Akane screamed.  
"The spring!" Ryoga exclaimed, seeing it in the other half of the mirror hall.  
"Mousse..." Shampoo mumbled, "You really love Shampoo that much...".  
"Now Ranma, PREPARE TO DIE!..." Mousse continued.  
"From the anicent parts of China comes a secret technique developed under 3000 years of training...  
passed down to one disciple... behold! The RAGING TALON ATTACK! HARU KAGURA SEN!"  
With these words, Mousse stormed against Ranma with his talon feet, hitting him instantly.  
"Ga...hack..." Ranma said.  
"How was that Ranma? Maybe I am not so weak that you thought I was!" Mousse said, laughing.  
Ranma saw the mirrors around the room, was this the time to use them?  
"MOUSSE! LOOK!" Ranma screamed, pointing at one mirror.  
"What? Where? What shall I look at?" Mousse said, looking around.  
"HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!"  
Ranma had hidden behind a mirror, so now all mirrors shows Ranma... creating instant confusion.  
"YOU PATHETHIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN! I WILL CRUSH ALL MIRRORS!"  
Mousse started to load up power.  
"Just like the swan can see his soul on the glassy surface of the lake, so do I conceal...  
MY DEADLY ATTACK! HAKKYO KEN!"  
With these words, Mousse threw out explodable eggs which crushed all the mirrors in the room.  
Ranma was nowhere to be found.  
"Huh? Ranma?" Mousse mumbled.  
"YEAAAHHHAAAA!!!" Ranma screamed, as he jumped and attempted to kick Mousse.  
He succeeded.  
Mousse was kicked and fell into the lake behind.  
"He fell... into the lake?" Ryoga said.  
"Is he cured?" Akane asked.  
"Mousse..." Shampoo said.  
"Ugh... that was... not a fair move..." Mousse said.  
"Here duck-boy, have some cold water..." Ranma said, splashing Mousse with it.  
"DAMN!" Ryoga screamed.  
"No effect..." Ranma said.  
Indeed, Mousse was still a duck.  
"Quack quack!!!" Mousse said angrily.  
Shampoo threw hot water over him.  
"I see that I once again failed..." Mousse said.  
"So I might aswell tell you everything."  
  
=================  
VII. The Way Home  
=================  
  
"WHAT?!!!" The party screamed.  
"Yes, it was all a set-up." Mousse continued.  
"I wrote a false map which I dropped so the idiot Ryoga would pick it up.  
Then he drew his version of it.  
Somehow, you managed to find your way here... to this place."  
"So this was all a trap..." Ranma said.  
"Yes Ranma Saotome, a trap.   
I wanted to kill you off for everything you did to ME!  
All the traps I put out... all the mirrors... everything...  
AND IT'S RUINED!  
Why can't you just DIE?!" Mousse said in agony.  
"Pathethic." Ryoga said.  
"I feel a bit sorry for him." Akane said.  
Ryoga and Akane left.  
They were going to find some means of returning home.  
"Leave us." Shampoo said to Ranma.  
"Really, Shampoo?"   
"Yes. I want word with Mousse."   
Ranma left with Ryoga and Akane.  
"Shampoo...I..." Mousse said.  
"Mousse, I understand you love Shampoo very much.  
But you must give Shampoo up, I already engaged to Ranma." Shampoo said.  
"So that's how it is. You really love him..." Mousse said.  
"..." Shampoo didn't say a word.  
"Then I'll take my leave. Give my regards to Ranma, he is a worthy fighter and also worthy  
of being your husband.  
I'll be waiting for you Shampoo, and I'll never forget you."  
With these words, Mousse threw a few gas pills on the ground, instantly disappearing.  
"Mousse will wait for me?" Shampoo asked.  
"What silly boy!"  
  
All stories has a beginning, and all has an end.  
The question is:  
Has this love story began or has it ended?  
  
The End 


End file.
